La mejor navidad
by dAniibEp
Summary: Que mejor regalo de navidad que el estar con la persona que amas mal summary :D one-shot


**Hola chicos con eso de que no tengo lap en mis ratos de aburrimientos se me ocurrió este ****one-shot**** espero les guste sale es corto pero en fin los dejo leer chao :)**

**La mejor navidad **

**P.O.V Freddie**

Y aquí estaba yo parado afuera de una tienda en el centro comercial mirando fijamente un enorme arreglo hecho de diferentes tipos de dulces en el cual en el centro se encontraba una cajita diminuta con un collar hecho especialmente y a la medida para una persona y ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Pues porque yo lo había mandado a hacer tanto el collar como el arreglo y ¿Para quién? Se preguntaran pues para la chica más hermosa y única del planeta así es hablo de Samantha Puckett.

Y lo hacía ya que pensé que era el perfecto regalo de navidad y ya que Carly quería pasar la navidad con nosotros decidimos hacer un intercambio y me toco Sam y no habría querido que me tocara alguien más ya que tenía pensado su regalo desde septiembre y se preguntaran ¿Por qué tanto interés de mi parte hacia Sam? Pues la respuesta es simple porque la amo si así es hace dos años en mi cumpleaños número 17 lo descubrí.

_Flash back…_

_Todos mis amigos habían venido a mi fiesta a casa de Carly organizada por la misma y ya cada uno me había felicitado y dado un regalo a excepción de una rubia que se encontraba feliz de la vida bailando con Carly y la verdad no se me hacía extraño pero por alguna rara razón me sentía triste así que decidí ir a el único lugar que me hacía sentir tranquilo en mis momentos más difíciles la salida de emergencia, fui y me senté a observar las estrellas que esa noche se mostraban en el cielo ´pero mi sorpresa fue grande al ver un pequeño listón rojo que provenía de las escaleras de arriba así que lo jale y al hacerlo dos globos morados salieron de aquel listón y en ellos había una Carly así que me dispuse a leerla_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Freddie!**_

_**Sé que no soy la mejor de las amigas pero en este tu día especial quería demostrarte lo mucho que me importas y aunque no te lo demuestre a diario con mis actitudes quiero que sepas que te quiero y que siempre estarás en mi corazón **_

_**Att: Sam **_

_Termine de leer la carta con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en mi vida en verdad que eso que había escrito Sam me hacía tan feliz ahora sabía que en verdad me quería y que si era importante para ella pero cuando estaba pensando eso una voz me hizo salir rápidamente de mis pensamientos_

_-Te gusto la carta- era Sam se veía tan linda con la luz de la luna_

_-Claro es el mejor regalo que me han dado_

_-¡Enserio! Eso me alegra ya que no fue fácil para mí escribirla_

_-Lo sé, sé que para ti no es fácil expresar tus sentimientos es por eso que te agradezco tanto este gesto en verdad me alegro la noche-le dije sinceramente y una sonrisa maravillosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se sentaba al lado de mi _

_-Bueno pero eso no es todo aun me falta darte esto-dijo entregándome una cajita morada con un moño rosa_

_-¿Qué es?-le dije _

_-Ábrelo y lo sabrás-me dijo ella y yo seguí sus órdenes y en cuanto lo abrí me quede sin palabras era una linda pulsera de tela con varios dijes y en el dije del centro que era un corazón tenia gravado "Con amor… Sam" eso simplemente no podía ser mejor yo no pude articular palabra así que simplemente la abrase sin importarme salir con un brazo roto después pero grata fue mi sorpresa ya que ella me correspondió el abrazo y en mi oído susurro-_

_-Espero que cada vez que veas ese brazalete te acuerdes de mí y que recuerdes que a pesar de mis maltratos te quiero mucho nerd-y dichas estas palabras desapareció por la ventana…_

_Fin flash back…._

Desde hay descubrí que ella era la indicada para mí y que nunca habría persona como ella pero nunca me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos por temor al rechazo pero hoy eso se terminaría, hoy estaba dispuesto a decirle todos mis sentimientos y que mejor que navidad para ello.

Camine a paso veloz en dirección a mi casa ya que faltaba poco para la cena y han tenía que arreglarme ya llegada la cena me dirigí a casa de Carly y al entrar vi bajando por las escaleras a Sam Wow se veía tan hermosa llevaba unos pantalones entubados negros y una blusa de manga larga negra que dejaba ver su figura perfecta y unas botas blancas con un poco de tacón con unos botones al lado y para finalizar llegaba su pelo suelto y lacio se vea Wow hermosa.

-Freddo… reacciona se te caerá la baba si no cierras la boca-me dijo Sam haciéndome salir de mi trance mientas Carly, Spencer y Gibbi se reían

-Oh lo siento-dije ruborizándome por completo

-Porque no mejor nos ayudas a arreglar la mesa Freddie-me dijo Carly y yo fui directo a ayudarla mientras Sam solo reía un poco mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

La cena fue todo un éxito y la noche había transcurrido fantásticamente pero ya era hora de los regalos y la más importante para mí

-Bueno vamos Spencer a quien te toco darle-decía Carly animada

-A Freddie toma amigo espero te guste-yo lo abrí y eran unos calcetines de la guerra de las galaxias que prendían

-Wow gracias Spens son geniales

-Bueno ahora me toca a mí toma Spencer- dijo Carly y Spencer abrió su regalo eran unas pantuflas de patitos para a completar la pijama de Spencer

-Awww…gracias hermanita son geniales

-Bueno me toca a mí toma Gibbi-dijo mi demonio rubio dándole su regalo a Gibbi que al abrirlo vio que era jabón liquido

-Gracias Sam amo el jabón liquido

-Lose Gib lo sé-dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno toma Carly-dijo Gibbi y dando su regalo que sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que era un perrito

-Awww… que lindo Gib es genial

-Se llama Sr lame mucho-dijo Gibbi sonriendo al ver a su novia tan feliz que corriendo fue a darle un beso

-Arg dejen de compartir saliva-dijo Sam con cara de asco

-Toma Sam este es mío-le dije extendiéndole una nota y ella solo me miro con confusión

-¿Una carta?-dijo algo decepcionada

-Si ábrela-le dije y ella así lo hizo mi carta decía "_Sam tengo tu regalo en un lugar muy especial creo que ya sabes dónde ve por el pero cuidado sin que nadie se entere te quiere Freddie"_

Sam al terminar de leer me volteo a ver entre confundida y feliz y simplemente me dijo "Gracias Freddie"

-Bueno ahora vamos a seguir la fiesta no creen-dijo Carly alegre y así lo hicimos brindando y después fueron llegando más amigos y familiares hasta que vi que Sam ya no estaba así que fui a donde la encontraría.

Y así fue me dirigí a la salida de emergencias y ahí se encontraba ella observando mi regalo con fascinación y con la cajita en las manos

-Y… ¿Qué te pareció?-le dije y ella volteo a verme con felicidad y una lágrima que recorría su rostro

-Es…. Simplemente… no sé qué decir es hermoso Freddie pero ¿porque?-dijo ella confundiéndome

-Porque que-dije

-Porque eres tan lindo conmigo yo no lo merezco siento que no merezco tu amistad ya que no te correspondo igual

-Qué pero Sam si tú eres la mejor persona que he podido conocer eres inteligente, astuta, divertida, ingeniosa, única, hermosa, y tienes esos bellos ojos en los que me pierdo cada que te veo-dije confesándole todo lo que en verdad pensaba de ella

-Pero…

-Pero nada Sam eres una persona maravilla y tal por ser como eres es por qué yo…yo… me… he… ena... enamorado de ti si así es Sam Te Amo y eso nunca va a cambiar lo descubrí hace dos años y aunque tú no me correspondas siempre lo voy a hacer ya que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido

-Yo Freddie… tu… pero… claro que Te AMO tonto lo he hecho desde hace mucho pero yo pensé que tú siempre seguirías enamorado de Carly por eso nunca insistí mas pero TE AMO TE AMO MUCHO y quiero estar siempre a tu lado porque… no la deje termina ya que aprese sus labios en los míos era algo que necesitaba tanto la amaba y ella a mí no podía ser más feliz

-Feliz Navidad-me dijo Sam separándose solo un poco de mí

-La mejor-le respondí volviéndola a besar

FIN….

**Que les parición malo bueno no lo sé solo déjenme un review para saberlo si los quiero chao :)**


End file.
